Battle Scarred
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: Blazingsun is a dedicated warrior of RiverClan. He will do anything for them. Tensions with WindClan are high. In a battle, he meets his life-long rival and apprentice-hood memories. For Misgiving Writer's Character Challenge. Rated T only for battle.


**A/N: Here is my Character Challenge, from Misgiving Writer's** _Warriors Challenge Forum. _**This challenge, she gives you a mary-sue or gary-sue character and you have to create a story that people will want to read. See the forum for more details...**

* * *

The sun had drifted behind a curtain of thickset gray clouds, darkening the mood of the average cat. However, Blazingsun was _not _the average cat, therefore he was unaffected by the shadowed sky. He walked, his senses pricked, at the lead of a patrol sent to the WindClan border. The tension between the two Clans was sky high and he was determined to be the one who kept a careful eye on them, the one who sounded the battle alarm.

Anxiety crept upon him as he began to pick up an unmistakable WindClan scent. _Invasion!_ He thought as the stench blew at them.

"Blazingsun, how should we approach them?" Dapplewhisker asked, with her ears pricked forward. "Surprise or confront them?"

He thought for a moment, considering his options. "It is to our advantage that we surprise them." Blazingsun's gaze swept among his patrol. "Tawnyheart," he addressed the lithe warrior. "At the first sign of attack, run for backup." The sandy-gray she-cat nodded quickly, eager to please Blazingsun.

They patrol stayed silent, ears pricked for the unnatural sounds of enemies. A scent drafted over the patrol, causing Blazingsun and a few others to wriggle their nose in disgust. _That half-dead piece of crow-food, _he thought bitterly, _why does he plan an invasion? Just intrude in our territory and force us to bear your smell. _It was definitely Scarclaw. He curled his lip in mere disinterest. He nearly snarled, but stopped himself so they didn't get discovered.

A kithood memory tugged at him as Mistflower's scent also intertwined with the scrawny old tom's.

_Blazingpaw stopped just short of the prey. It was half-eaten. _The Clan must be fed first, _he recalled, though his mouth watered at the fish carcass. It was a trout, a large one at that. A majority of it was torn apart, but it still looked edible. _What a waste_, he thought, _it won't do any good if Poolfur finds this.

_Cautiously, with ears perked, he approached the trout's remains. He gave it a long, careful sniff, caressing each bit of meat. Blazingpaw glanced up sharply, listening for any signs of his mentor or enemy cat. He didn't hear anything, so he deemed it safe to eat. He'd catch some birds to make up for it. Poolfur will never know. _

_As if expecting himself to be caught, Blazingpaw wolfed down the trout carcass. Licking his lips, he hid the blood suggesting that he had eaten. After burying the bloodied scraps that didn't have any meat on them, Blazingpaw noticed he was getting tired. He blinked rapidly, fighting off the urge to lie down. _

_With dreary eyes, he finally stumbled to the ground… A soft ruffle of ferns… Strange… scent… _

_When he woke, he was in enemy camp. _

Blazingsun shook his head, remembering how WindClan had exchanged him for that stretch of territory. They'd also taken Minnowpaw hostage with the same tactic. He crouched, signaling with his tail for his patrol to do the same.

He'd been confined in the tattered remains of a rabbit's former burrow. Most of it had collapsed, but there was enough space to sleep and stretch his legs in.

"_What are you going to do with me?" he asked with a growl. _

_Mistpaw let out a threatening hiss. "You're not in RiverClan anymore, Blazingpaw. Things around here are different. You have no power to command us whatsoever. Do not ask questions, because I have neither the tolerance nor the delinquency to deliver information into your head to spill to your Clanmates." _

_He grunted, choosing to ignore the fussy she-cat. He lifted his head to the sliver of the sky he could see; knowing his Clanmates were heated by the same sun gave him good hopes. Temporarily, he closed his eyes, imagining the sacred taste of sunfish or croppies that could never be compared to the blandness of rabbit or bird meat. It was distasteful, these meals that were fed to him, but he ate it to keep up his strength. _

_His eyes snapped back open as claws grazed his nose. "Are you even listening to me?" Mistpaw spat, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance. After she saw Blazingpaw was back to attention, her gaze turned vicious. "I suppose it must feel horrible, knowing you had to stumble across our new territory. Get captured. Then, most hurtful of all, be traded back into your Clan," she purred, her voice equally taunting as sympathizing. _

_Blazingpaw wriggled his nose. "My Clan would never do such! My life is a small sacrifice to keep their pride and territory! I will die in honor, not shame!" _

_As those last words struck the unprepared apprentice, Blazingpaw devoured her expression. She was shocked, surely, but that only lasted momentarily. Next, her now narrowed eyes darkened and her tail-tip flicked uncomfortably. "You may die, one day, but not here," she assured him. "It is Talonwing's job to see to that. What a shame you will be to your Clan, acting brave, then returning with less than you came!" She lowered her voice. "Blazingpaw, while you aren't my favorite company, I like you. Stay on my good side." Raising her voice she hissed, "Now keep quiet until commanded to do otherwise!" _

"Blazingsun!" Dapplewhisker snapped. "Did you hear what Fishpaw just said?"

Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head. He flicked his tail impatiently for the dappled golden she-cat's apprentice.

Fishpaw began again. "I'll scout ahead and check for more patrols. If I see more, I'll run back to camp."

"Don't get caught," Blazingsun hissed, gesturing for him to leave. "Stay away from combat!" The ginger-and-white apprentice was already leaving, but he thinks he saw a slight nod. Curling his lip, he decided it was best not to waste precious time. He turned to his patrol, now consisting Dapplewhisker, Tawnyheart, Swooppaw, and Streampelt. It was a large patrol, but Willowstar wasn't taking any chances. "Make a line," he ordered hastily, "so they don't get through to camp." They nodded, spreading out. "Swooppaw, stay near a warrior. Don't go for anyone you know you can't take on."

"Yes, Blazingsun."

He snapped to attention. _Mistflower! _He let out a low growl, signaling with his tail for Tawnyheart to leave. He didn't know if she left, as they were swarmed with WindClan warriors. A large body slammed into his, sending him flying. Blazingsun recomposed himself and aimed a blow at the unrecognized black tom. Just as the warrior stumbled backwards, claws grazed his nose.

Snarling, he flung himself atop the silver she-cat's shoulders. Mistflower slithered out from underneath him and clamped her jaws on his tail. Turning he yelped in pain, seeing the fiery glare of her mystic blue eyes. Pulling his tail free, he gave a forepaw slash to her face. Blood trickled from her right eye, seemingly staining her pelt.

Rearing, Mistflower crashed down on his spine, sending him in short spasms. He gritted his teeth in pain, recovering. Blazingsun fluffed his fur, making him seem larger. He grazed his claws down her shoulder, but she wriggled away. The agile, silver warrior flung herself on his back. He twisted and turned, trying to nip at her. She clung on, her claws digging in his fur. Teeth clamped on his ear and he bucked wildly. Howling, he dove into a roll. Mistflower unhooked herself before just before she would've been squished.

Owlsnap, a RiverClan warrior, thrust himself at the silver she-cat. In a strangled voice, she hissed, "This isn't over, Blazingsun!"

With a growl, he leapt back into battle.

_I'm done with you, _he thought, as if he could speak telepathically to her. _I'm a loyal warrior of RiverClan! One day I will die in honor, not shame!_


End file.
